Yennefer's Witcher Training
by Eileniessa
Summary: The Witch Hunters may have been disbanded but Geralt's worries have not been put to rest, the only way he will let Yennefer travel to Novigrad alone, is if she learns how to fight, without magic.


Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the books by Andrzej Sapkowski and the game series by CD Projekt Red. I do not claim ownership to any of these characters and have written this fan fiction for entertainment, not financial gain.

* * *

Criss Jami - _Killosophy_

"Love tames the benumbed beast. A man is put to use regarding a woman's physical safety, but a woman is put to use regarding a man's mental safety."

* * *

"Geralt you can't be serious," said Yennefer bitterly, eyebrow raised as she closed her book with a snap looking over at the Witcher perched on the edge of the sun lounger overlooking Corvo Bianco's vineyards, "I don't need protection, I'm not some Toussaint damsel in need of a knight in shining armour, I can take care of myself." He sighed, her confidence was making him more anxious.

"I don't doubt that Yen, but the Witch Hunters are no ordinary thugs and bandits, they're trained to subdue mages." Said Geralt seriously looking over at the Sorceress next to him who was rolling her eyes to the sky. "Dandelion says they've been prowling the streets like vigilantes, hunting down non-humans and mages in and around Novigrad and they've managed to steal back some of their equipment which means they're armed with dimeritium. You can't go alone, it's not safe, I'm coming with you."

"No, I'm going alone and don't argue." She said irritably, shaking her finger at him. "I want to get supplies to reopen my shop in Vengerberg, maybe even here, and I don't want you moping around while I'm shopping because I know that you will find it long and tedious and that you'll put off my suppliers."

"Yen-"

"Geralt, no."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Yennefer turned her gaze away from him, picking up the book and continuing with her reading still frowning as she reread a line several times over and for a while the Witcher stared out into the vineyards, carefully planning a new approach. After a couple of minutes, she felt him get up, but instead of going back inside he took a step towards her casting a shadow over her body before he knelt on the ground directly beside her.

"Yen, please." He said softly and though she didn't look at him her eyes were fixed on a single point on the page, he knew she was listening to his pleas. "I saw what those monsters did and I can't bear the thought of them getting their hands on you and," he gently took her free hand, giving it a squeeze, "I'm afraid to lose you."

This time Yennefer gently closed her book as she set it down beside her, swinging her legs over the side of the chair and lightly placing her other hand on his chest as she leaned over to place a soft kiss on his lips, raven-locks tumbling down her shoulders tickling Geralt's bare arms. When she pulled away she smiled sweetly at him, the frustration gone from her violet eyes after his confession, she felt silly for it now.

"I'm sorry Geralt, I know that you're being protective not because you think I'm incapable of looking after myself but because you care for me, only I'm still not used to letting people worry about me." She said honestly, her face still lingering near his, the warmth of their skin mingling in the air.

"It's okay Yen. I'm just worried that this peace is too good to last, as it always has been." His hand gently brushed her cheek as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. As he went to move his hand away Yennefer carefully grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand to the side of her face as she leaned into his touch.

"Geralt, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. This peace will last, because we will do everything we can to make it so, but unfortunately, it's a cruel, bloody world out there and you can't always be there to keep me safe." Geralt sighed.

"I know." He said quietly. "Then I propose a compromise." The Witcher looked at her and she nodded, urging him to continue. "Let me train you to fight without magic, just in case. Please, Yen."

"Hmmmmmm." She said, tilting her head slightly to one side, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Is this what it's going to take to be able to leave your sight. My, my, you're becoming more paranoid that Philippa, but fine, I agree, though I do insist on training with daggers rather than swords."

"Thank you." Said Geralt in relief, rising to his feet and kissing her brow

"I'm not doing this for you, Witcher, I just want some peace and quiet." She said jestingly, smiling at him playfully as she placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away and swinging her legs back up onto the seat to once more bask in the sun.

Geralt shook his head at her, chuckling under his breath as he took a few steps back eyes lingering on her before heading back into the house to prepare. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Ideally, the best time to train would have been first thing in the morning when the air was cooler, but Geralt knew he would be pushing his luck by asking her to get up early, so they started in the afternoon, training on the small hill with a tree which overlooked the estate.

"That's how we're starting training?" Said Yennefer in disbelief, staring at the Witcher who was standing on guard with a wooden sword in hand. "you want me to 'show you what I've got', to just attack you."

"Yes." He nodded at her, watching the sun glint off the two daggers in her hands as she stood in front of him in a white shirt tucked into black leather trousers and a pair of high heeled boots, she refused to wear anything that didn't have high heels, always. "You've never been formally trained with daggers though you've used them, so I need to see how you fight with them, so I can correct the errors and judge what you need to work on."

"Hmmm, why do I get the feeling that this isn't as simple as it seems." She said suspiciously, scrutinizing him as she readied herself.

"Rule 1, you need to be prepared for anything, you never know-" He stopped mid-sentence lunging towards her catching the Sorceress completely off-guard and before she knew it she was lying flat on her back, pinned to the ground. "Always be alert Yen, sometimes people will try to distract you." He said, releasing her wrists and pulling her to her feet.

"Was the demonstration really necessary?" She said angrily, brushing the hair from her face. Geralt just shrugged, trying not to smile.

"You're less likely to forget this way. Now let's-" He attacked again but this time she was prepared.

Yennefer nimbly rolled to the side avoiding the blow and as Geralt approached her she spun around throwing a handful of dirt at his face. As he blinked through the tears stinging his eyes the Sorceress aimed a blow at him and he was forced to jump to the side and he felt the blade narrowly miss him. As she tried to strike with her second dagger the Witcher grabbed her wrist using her momentum to spin her around and force her up against the tree and he quickly seized her other wrist, pinning her arms above her head with one hand the other pulling the sword to her throat.

"I should have known you'd play dirty." Said Geralt, stepping back and wiping the dirt from his face.

"You started it." She scoffed, glaring at him with her hands on her hips, he shook his head. "When are you going to start actually training me Geralt, or is this just an excuse to play rough with me?"

"Yen, I promise this is necessary, only one more thing I want to see. Attack me." This time she didn't need asking twice.

Evidently irritated by Geralt's antics Yennefer ran at him. He easily deflected both of her blows sending the daggers spinning to the floor as they fell from her hands and as she was caught off balance he grabbed the collar of her shirt, pulling her close wrapping an arm around her chest pinning her arms to her side, he brought the sword up to her throat. Geralt felt her furiously wriggling in his grip, hands pulling at his arm, high heels stamping against the ground but she couldn't break lose.

"You need to wait for an opportune moment," he said calmly, "to take advan-Ow!"

He grunted in pain as Yennefer dug the sharp heel of her boot into his foot before swinging back her other leg and smashing her foot into his groin. The pain was so intense that Geralt immediately let go, doubling over and taking in big gulps of air.

"Like that." She said, standing over him with a look of satisfaction.

"Yeah, that works." He said quietly, using his wooden sword to help him stand up straight, wincing slightly at the effort, but then he smiled at her. "Damn Yen, I love it when you're feisty."

"Don't think you can charm your way out of this, Witcher, I'm still furious with you." She said reprimandingly, but he saw her violet eyes soften somewhat.

"I adore you, Yen." He said softly, taking a step closer, she rolled her eyes.

"I hate you." She said, smiling despite herself as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mmmm, I love you too."

After a few minutes or so the training continued, their passion satisfied.

* * *

"You need to learn how to parry, you're fast but you can't always rely solely on dodging blows." Said the Witcher as he paced up and down in front of Yennefer who was standing there with her arms crossed. "When you parry a sword strike you want to connect with the blade here, just above the hilt." He pointed to the spot and she nodded. "Let me show you."

They spent the rest of the day practicing parries, Geralt demonstrating the movement before walking Yennefer through it step by step, his warm hands gently guiding her body but though he was soft with her, after the initial bought of training, he pushed her to the limits and it wasn't until dark that he finally let her stop. They sat underneath the tree enjoying the food that BB had brought them.

"I feel sorry for Ciri," said the Sorceress wearily, her head resting against the tree trunk as she gazed up at the stars, "you are a hard task master."

"Train now live later, that's what Vesemir used to say, and for a Witcher, the hard work pays off because it's what keeps us alive, and it's what could keep you alive, Yen." Said Geralt, pulling her closer, burying his face in her raven-locks and after a few minutes, he noticed that she'd nodded off. Chuckling under his breath he picked up her, cradling her body in her arms as he carried her inside.

* * *

Over the course of a few months Yennefer trained hard and made significant improvements, able to attack, dodge, parry, and counterattack with deadly precision, her small stature and grace made her exceptionally nimble and quick on her feet. She was still no match for the Witcher but each day she trained she got closer and closer, her style merciless and ruthless as she wasn't afraid of shying away from dirty tactics. But despite all that Geralt still made excuses to keep her at Corvo Bianco for longer.

"You should rest for a couple of days before setting out, make sure your body has recovered from the training."

"Geralt, after last night you know that my body is perfectly fine, stop trying to delay my flight from the nest, I'll be fine." She said, smiling at him as he sat on the end of the bed, watching her pack a few things for her short stay. "When I go to Novigrad I'll be careful, I know how to keep my head down and avoid trouble, when I want to." She added looking at the amused look on the Witcher's face. "I'll stay in the Chameleon and give Dandelion and Zoltan a way to immediately contact you if I don't turn up. One day, Geralt, I will be out of your sight for one day, no more, I promise." The Sorceress saw that her answer hadn't satisfied him but he nodded reluctantly at her.

As she continued to fill the small trunk Geralt reached up for something hidden on top of the bookcase, where he knew Yennefer couldn't see it. The movement caught her eyes and has she turned around she saw him lowering a wooden box down which he set on his lap as he perched on the edge of the bed, gently taking her hand and pulling her down next to him.

"You said I can't always be there to keep you safe but hopefully what I taught you can, so take these." He lifted the lid off the box to reveal two beautiful daggers.

Both had a smooth black hilt upon which the image of a raven and wolf were painted in silver. Though at first glance the blade looked to be nothing out of the ordinary, on a closer inspection it was clear to see that it was made of two metals. One-half of the blade, along the flat side, was slightly whiter in colour and Yennefer recognised it to be the same silver that Geralt used on monsters, the other side was steel the same steel Geralt used from monsters more human in appearance. Carefully she removed them from the box, wrapping her small hands around the hilt and running her fingers over the metal.

"Thank you, Geralt." She said, giving him a kiss before putting the daggers back and placing the box beside the trunk. "I promise they won't leave my side even for a second, much like your own blades."

"Hmmm, make sure they don't or I'll make you do run ten laps of the vineyards as punishment."

"I'd like to see you try."

As Yennefer fell asleep in his arms, the two daggers resting on the packed trunk beside the bed, he tried to reassure himself that everything was going to be okay. The peace didn't have to be too good to last, not this time. He looked at the sleeping beauty beside him.

"One day." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. "One day, Geralt. Only one day."

* * *

Notes

Hey guys, another one-shot for you based on one of my Yennefer and Geralt Headcanons (see my Tumblr if you're interested). Hope you like it, until next time 😊


End file.
